


The Plus One

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School Reunion, M/M, One-Shot, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 2050. John and Dorian are established best friends, but refuse to admit that they’re in love even though everyone can freakin tell, and John gets invited to his 25 year High School Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this out of the blue and I thought it seemed like a lot of fun! I wanted it to be accurate though, so in the AH universe 2050 will be John’s 25 year high school reunion. Plus it goes well with them now admitting to people they’re best friends and it opens up to it being more believable that something small could spark their love for each other that they have been hiding for wayyy too long.

“John, have I reminded you how old you are getting, lately?” John huffed at his partner’s comment.

“Wow D, thanks man. Have I reminded you how outdated your software is lately?” John smiled as he watched the blue lights flash across the surface of Dorian’s skin in a threatening manner. Dorian knew what he started, though, and he knew John would never win when they would start picking on each other.

“Well my not so outdated software keeps me updated on your deteriorating condition, have you gained weight?” John grabbed his stomach as Dorian could no longer suppress his need to laugh.

“No- you gained weight,” John had already been beaten. He was getting too soft, and terrible at comebacks. He would always blame it on Dorian though, and Dorian would flirtingly ask if he was just so happy he couldn’t be mean around him, and John would pout and refuse to talk to Dorian for a whole 45 seconds at most. Dorian always timed him. “What even brought this up anyway?” John frowned as he looked over at Dorian’s smug grin. John knew he had lost.

“Well, if you must know, I was browsing through your trash folder of your email and the amount of emails you receive on sexbots is alarming. You should really not watch so mu-“

“Dorian!” John gritted his teeth as he raised his voice at his partner. His face turned red and he sunk an inch deeper into his seat.

“Anyway, John. Let me finish,” Dorian moved closer to John, once again invading his personal space, “I saw an email that was an invitation to your 25 year High School Reunion. Why are we not going?” John looked over at Dorian, finally unembarrassed enough to make eye contact.

“One, why would you want to go to my High School Reunion? I don’t even want to go. And two, you are only allowed to take a significant other. I can’t just take my work partner.” John leaned in trying to speak softly to Dorian. He already had enough on his plate with Dorian in his business.

“Why wouldn’t you want to go? Does it remind you of how old you are? And who says I can’t go with you?” John glanced at Dorian, raising an eyebrow. Does he not understand the meaning of significant other?

“Dorian, look. I just don’t feel like going. There is no one worth going for,” looking back at his computer, John tried to focus on work, but he couldn’t help but continue to sneak a look at Dorian every few minutes to see that he was still sad about John’s reunion. “Hey, come on now. If I RSVP-ed you still can’t go. Read the email. It says significant others, that means a boyfriend or girlfriend, husband or wife.”

John watched as Dorian went back to review the email. The blue lights moving alone the side of his face. After two years, John would think he would get tired of watching it, but every time John watched intently and couldn’t help but think it was some kind of beautiful.

“Well,” John asked as he watched the blue lights fade. Dorian’s face fell for only a short moment when his face lit up with joy. Great, that meant he had an idea.

“Who says I couldn’t be your significant other?! It would be like going undercover,” Dorian leaned toward John, full of excitement. John doesn’t ever remember Dorian being this excited and he knew he was close to giving in to Dorian’s begging.

“Except it’s not work, Dorian. It’s just a dinner at my old high school.”

“And that’s all the better, if we mess up, no harm. I mean, unless you know I’m way too out of your league and no one would ever believe you could get a guy like me, “ Dorian winked at John and he scowled to keep the smile from creeping across his lips.

“Whatever, D. Just RSVP us. It doesn’t even matter. I guess it couldn’t hurt, free food.” With that, his partner’s disco face reappeared for only a moment.

“Done! Oh thank you, John. You are the best,” Dorian grabbed John in an awkward side hug.

“Yeah, yeah. Back to work,” John turned back to his computer, waiting for Dorian to zone back out before smiling in excitement at the thought of Dorian being his plus one, if only for one night.

___

John was already regretting letting Dorian talk him into this reunion dinner. Dorian was acting like it was the most important time of his life, ‘what do I wear, John? Are you gonna hold my hand?’ It was driving John’s mind to the place he dared not let his mind wonder; him and Dorian together, romantically.

“What time do we have to be there tonight?” Dorian asked as he laid his final choice outfit out on John’s bed.

“Like you don’t know,” John huffed as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. It was his last minutes of silence for the night as he showered and got dressed. Looking in the mirror he wondered what his past class mates would think. Did he look good for his age? What would they think of Dorian?

“You ready yet, pappy? We don’t have all night,” Dorian called from the bedroom.

“Coming,” John took one deep breath, checked himself in the mirror one last time, and stepped back into his bedroom.

‘Woah,’ was the only thing that came to John’s mind when he saw Dorian. It was the first and only time he had ever seen Dorian out of his uniform, and for just a moment he wished he were able to take a picture and save it for later.

“Do I look good enough to be your boyfriend…Husband?” Dorian asked, spinning 360.

“Uh- well, I mean,” John was almost at a loss for words, “yeah.”

“Good. You look very handsome yourself,” Dorian smiled resting his hands on John’s shoulders. “So boyfriend or husband?” John stood for a moment wondering. What would be more believable? Were either believable?

“Boyfriend,” John gave in, rolling his eyes when Dorian beamed a beautiful smile his way. He shrugged his partner’s hands off his shoulders and walked toward the door in a poor attempt to keep from kissing him right then and there.

“I can’t wait,” Dorian quickly followed behind John, too close for comfort.

__

“And this must be Dorian. Hello,” John only remembered her once he saw her name tag. Kayde Burgh. She was one hell of a bitch in High School. She handed John and Dorian their name tags and pointed in the direction of the reunion.

“Thank you,” Dorian smiled in return and John just nodded. They moved into the gym, it was John’s favorite class in High School.

“This takes me back to my prime, D,” John smiled looking around. When he met Dorian’s face, his partner rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Let’s not start with your white cheetah days, honey.” John was taken back at first and then quickly remembered. Dorian sensed his panic and winked, nodding behind him to warn him of what John could only assume to be people he really didn’t want to talk to.

“Well, well. If it isn’t John Kennex! How you been man?” John turned to see James. James was the closest thing John really had to a best friend in high school, and he was relieved that is who had approached him to talk.

“Hey man, I’ve been good. What about you?” John gave him an awkward one arm hug and stood rocking back and forth nervously on his feet.

“Great, great. So uh- who is this?” James asked pointing to Dorian.

“Oh yes, of course. This is my boyfriend, Dorian. Dorian this is James,” they politely shook hands as Dorian stepped forward to stand closely beside John. “James here was my good buddy from High School. I don’t think I would have made it through without him.”

“Damn right you wouldn’t have,” James laughed.

As they continued their small talk, Dorian slowly laced his fingers with John and John couldn’t help but get butterflies and feel something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“So how long have you two been together?” James asked pointing between the two. John looked to Dorian and after a moment of getting lost in his blue eyes, John returned his attention to James.

“About two years now,” John smiled, gripping Dorian’s hand tighter. His partner gave his hand a reassuring squeeze in return, and placed his other hand along the front of John’s.

“Well you two seem crazy about each other, “ James smiled.

“Really?” John asked curiously. A blush creeping to his cheeks.

“Yeah, really. I wish I had someone like you two have each other. The way you two look at each other, you seem to know and appreciate each other so well. It’s great that you have such chemistry with someone, John. I always pictured you as kind of a lone ranger, but looking at you now, I couldn’t imagine you being any happier.” John swallowed, deep. James basically called John out on every feeling he felt toward Dorian and he knew that Dorian knew when he squeezed his hand and felt Dorian’s lips brush along his cheek.

“I couldn’t be happier. Dorian here is everything to me,” John made eye contact with Dorian; his face feeling too hot. Before John could even think, Dorian’s lips were on his and he felt a spark. It could have been Dorian’s circuitry, but John highly doubted it because the feeling ran the whole way through his body. The kiss only lasted for a second, but to John, time stopped and it seemed to last forever.

“Good for you, man. Well hey, you guys enjoy some food, dance a little, just have fun. That’s what this is all about,” James shook Dorian’s hand and gave John a goodbye hug whispering in John’s ear that he needs to marry Dorian before he gets away, and when John turned to face Dorian, he knew he had heard every word of it.

“Oh come on,” John groaned sarcastically, taking Dorian’s hand as if it were a natural reaction.

“So when is the wedding? I don’t even have a dress,” Dorian joked as John pulled him toward the floor where people were starting to dance.

“That’s all up to your dear,” John smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dorian’s shoulders swaying to the music. “Why does this feel so natural?”

“What? To dance? Maybe you’re a natural born ballerina,” Dorian laughed as he wrapped his arms around John’s waist.

“No, loser. You know what I mean,” John paused looking at Dorian cautiously, “us.”

“Well I don’t know, you tell me,” Dorian smiled as he moved in to kiss John again. As their lips moved together, the kiss got deeper than the first one and the tingles surged through John’s body again. He could really get used to the feeling.

“You know what I think,” John smiled as he pulled back from the kiss, “That maybe you should be my permanent plus one.”

“I think that I might like that, John,” John swore that if Dorian were human he’d be blushing, “Permanent plus one,” he whispered before pecking John’s cheek.


End file.
